


【KT】男人四十（儿媳文学）

by lesserpanda



Category: japanese - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesserpanda/pseuds/lesserpanda
Summary: 是试阅章节。食用警告：儿媳文学。OOC。





	【KT】男人四十（儿媳文学）

**Author's Note:**

> 是试阅章节。
> 
> 食用警告：儿媳文学。OOC。

1.

堂本光一百思不得其解，究竟自己在儿子的教育问题上犯了什么错，才导致儿子五郎这迟来的叛逆期。叛逆到以自己的幸福作为儿戏，执意娶个男人回来。

 

他原以为他们父子二人是相互理解的。单亲父亲不好做，五郎自小表现出成熟和懂事，从未因闹事被学校通知请家长。

 

他并不排斥儿子的反叛，因为做乖孩子总是一件很累的事情。孩子的叛逆，本质上是渴望理解，多少是一种撒娇。

 

但堂本光一并不支持他在婚姻之事上犯浑。因为这并不能打击到他，反而是孩子们对自己的不负责任。无论是对于五郎，还是对于那位被迫配合这场闹剧的年轻人。

 

是的，堂本光一百分百肯定，他们之间并没有太过深厚的感情。

 

然而为何没有坚决反对这场婚事呢？他不愿意去深究原因。难得糊涂。堂本光一的潜意识非常清楚，如果真的去弄清楚，前方会是一片让人越陷越深的泥沼。

 

于是他成为这场婚姻的旁观者。

 

他看着这两个穿白西装的年轻人，在所有来宾面前宣誓一生不离，看着他们交换戒指，看着他们在众人起哄亲吻时，宁可冷场也不为所动。

 

看吧，我就说了，他们并没有感情。他的内心冒出这句凉丝丝的话。

 

他还要看着，儿子被调任到北美，留下新婚妻子独守空闺。

 

他这时才意识到，五郎确实给他的生活添了不大不小的麻烦。

 

年轻可爱的男孩子，与他这已到不惑之年的大叔，每日共处一室，努力尽到儿媳的义务，战战兢兢地摸索与公公的相处之道。

 

这孩子甚至承包了他的饮食。

 

堂本光一独自一人在家时，总是懒于整治饭菜，只等次日回公司吃工作餐。

 

自从这孩子来到他家，他从不曾为餐桌之事操心过。

 

他并不是喜欢给人添麻烦的人，也曾经强调过，自己只要有生姜烧就好。

 

但是被对方婉拒：“这样您的营养哪儿够呀。”说着这句话的人，拴着女士围裙，翻动着菜肴，缭绕的热气使他的面颊更加柔和。

 

家中有女主人的样子大抵如此吧。此刻，家里唯一的男主人如此想着。

 

他忽然对五郎起了烦躁：你凭什么不喜欢他呢？这样可爱的人。

 

他清楚地记得堂本刚第一次来到他们家，那也是他们第一次见面。

 

这孩子实在太紧张了，紧张到不知该如何调动自己的唇舌，初次介绍时就吃了螺丝，说自己叫“chiyoshi”。

 

“chiyoshi？”

 

“不是不是，是tsuyoshi！”他急得连连摆手，耳朵红透。

 

光一对这样害羞的孩子，骤然升起了怜惜的心情。因此在之后的相处中，总是试图让他放松。

 

然而他又疑心，自己是不是让那孩子放松太过。不多久，在同一张沙发上，年轻人就敢于将那热烘烘的身体，毫不避嫌地贴近他这位长辈。

 

这算什么呢？

 

这种动摇的心情，算什么呢？

 

下班后的时光，成为他幸福又甜蜜的折磨。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得依旧很烂，厚颜拜托好心人们跟我聊聊天吧！咸鱼真的提不起生产力。


End file.
